Bey Spirit Tales
by The Ghost Scriptor
Summary: Just a series of stories about Beyblade Spirits and how they act in the Spirit World when different Metals are used with them.
1. Prolouge: The Storm Pegasus Problem

Prolouge: The Storm Pegasus Problem

The Spirit world was an odd place. Many odd creatures roamed around, only getting a chance to interact with the human world through toys called "Beyblades." The Spirits that lived in this world didn't really care what the humans used them for, they cared more about proving that they were stronger or that their "Gimmick" as a human would call it, was more powerful than others.

What the Spirits didn't know before entering the human world was that their form changed with the Metals that the humans used with the making of their blades, causing lots of personality changes. It was only with these great changes to the mind, that some Spirits could be called "Evil"

One of the first Spirits to be alerted by the Metal's was a Pegasus. The Metal that he first encountered was called "Storm" and it had changed the Spirit greatly.

For, if that Pegasus had never encountered the Storm Metal, it wouldn't have saved the human world from the threat of an L-Drago, but if the storm Metal had never encountered Pegasus, the spirit world would have been a better place.

At the current second Storm Pegasus was running, running through a part of the Spirit world known as the "White Desert" as the name would lead someone to think, the sand was white, but as the Spirit World had some weird environments, the sky in this part of the world was purple, with green clouds. Because of this odd mix of sky and clouds colours, it was painfully easy to see the white sand trailing Storm Pegasus.

The Power related to the Storm Metal, made any Spirit that encountered it bouncy and hyperactive, sometimes this wasn't a problem. Other times it turned out like Storm Pegasus, who had an obsession with causing Sand Storms. He world run and fly through all the deserts that he could, at speeds that would make a human sports car look like a child walking. The point of this is Storm Pegasus was very fast, and very capable of making giant Sand Storms.

This annoyed other Spirits, as they didn't want to be covered in sand when they rested in a desert. It was odd really, Storm Pegasus was a great hero in the human world, but in the Spirit would it was simply an annoying Spirit that liked sand.

Storm Pegasus' joy ride however came to a stop when it encountered an L-Drago resting in the white Desert, it was purple and had an evil glow to it. When Storm Pegasus rushed past L-Drago, covering the dragon spirit from head to tail in sand, it had made the dragon spirit mad.

L-Drago lifted its self off of the sandy ground, and flew full force at Storm Pegasus. L-Drago pulled the Pegasus into the sky, then opened it's mouth and breathed orange fire, engulfing Storm Pegasus and sending it high into the purple sky.

Believing that to be the end of it L-Drago flew off, but then less then a split second later Pegasus flew down from the Heavens with the force of a shooting star, bashing into L-Drago and forcing it into the white sands of the desert.

Storm Pegasus flew off, a smug feeling running through its mind. It couldn't help itself, L-Drago's were very strong on record, and the fact a Pegasus beat it filled itself with joy, and joy caused it to get hyper, and hyperactivity caused it to want to make more Sand Storms.

Would Spirit world ever be rid of the annoyance of Storm Pegasus?

* * *

Okay, for anyone who's wondering, I've come across some Writers' Block. I plan on using this Story to smash through the blockade of my mind.

Next time, we'll look into my favorite beyblade ever, Flame Libra.


	2. Chapter 1: The Imbalance of Flame Libra

Chapter 1: The Imbalance of Flame Libra

Spirits had manifested themselves in odd ways. You only had to look at the Spirit clan known as 'Libra' to see that. In the human world, Libra was based on the 'Art' of keeping balance. For logical reasons the human's related that to scales.

But when it came to Spirits, Libra's looked almost human. Almost being the key word.

The White Desert had calmed down since yesterday, but L-Drago was still ticked royally off. It tried as hard as it could to not seem angry as one of its friends had ventured out to see it today. His friend was a Libra.

L-Drago didn't know for the life of itself why it had befriended the Libra. Maybe it was because the Libra was quite most of the time, or he had been before that morning.

For you see, Libra had appeared in the White Desert, and he looked different then the last time L-Drago had seen him. Libra's had humanoid shapes, and they varied but the general rule was that Libra's always wore grey robes. But today Libra had walked up to L-Drago, wearing clothing that's colours were inspired by fire, yellows, reds and oranges the main colours but Libra also wore a blue necklace.

But L-Drago didn't care about what Libra was wearing, L-Drago cared more about the fact that Libra was constantly passing a ball of fire between his hands, back and forth it went and it appeared that Libra had no need to stop.

L-Drago blinked it's red eyes, and just looked at the Libra who had sat down and focused on the fire not even looking at L-Drago.

"Libra? What's up with the clothes and ball of fire?" L-Drago's voice was deep, and sounded kind of wise.

Libra didn't speak for five seconds, then held the ball of fire in both his hands at once.

"Don't know, I woke up this morning and in my hand was this ball of fire, it doesn't burn and I seem to have a need to keep it balanced, yet I have nothing to try to keep it balanced with." After finishing his talk Libra went back to staring at his flame as he passed it back and forth.

Seeing this made L-Drago think about yesterday, L-Drago had run across that Pegasus, but he had called himself Storm Pegasus, for some unknown reason. Were had the word storm come from? What didn't L-Drago know? There was only one way he could find out…

"If I were to ask, what would you say your name was?" L-Drago asked, he knew for a fact that if he answered with Libra nothing would be wrong, but if he answered with something else…

"Flame Libra." 'Flame' Libra had said his name in under a second, like it had been second nature. This didn't escape L-Drago's attention.

"Where'd 'Flame' come from?" L-Drago asked out right, it was a good question which was met with a bad answer, of Flame Libra shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, it just feels right I guess." Libra's focus shifted back to the fire-ball in his hand. L-Drago didn't have anything else to say and simply hummed. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, then Flame Libra screamed.

"I can't take it anymore! THERE IS NO WAY OF BALANCING FIRE! No way!" Flame Libra's passing of the fire-ball got fast as he got angrier.

Then a thought crossed L-Drago's mind. Well, two thoughts. It decided to begin with the more logical one.

"Um, Libra? Couldn't you, oh I don't know, make a second fire-ball?" L-Drago kind of smiled at its logic, till Flame Libra decided to rain on his parade.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I've already tried that! All I can do is manipulate the single ball I have in my hand, I can't make a second." Flame Libra sighed, as he started to sink into the sand. That happens sometimes in the White Desert, you had to keep moving or you sank.

L-Drago sighed, as it was time for it to use the second thought. It just needed to make sure it knew what it was doing first.

"Libra-" L-Drago began only to be interrupted.

"FLAME Libra." Flame Libra said stubbornly.

"Fine, _Flame _Libra, would you say that holding the fire is like holding energy? And you can't balance it because you don't know how to split the energy?" L-Drago spoke as if it was pondering this itself.

Libra also stopped to wonder about this, or his eyes stopped focusing on the fire but he kept passing it.

"I guess that makes sense… All Libra's suffer from a problem when it comes to splitting things…" Flame Libra muttered darkly, causing L-Drago to laugh at the fact that it was right.

"Then how about this, I'll you a second power so you can balance yourself, if you help me hunt down this Pegasus that annoyed me yesterday." L-Drago knew that it was stupid to want to hunt down a tiny annoyance, but no one covers L-Drago in sand because of a Sand Storm Obsession.

Flame Libra blinked his eyes then nodded with a smile on his face. L-Drago focused, sometimes Human logic worked in the Spirit world, and sometimes it didn't. This power followed some kind of human logic, but L-Drago didn't bother to figure it out for itself.

L-Drago summoned all the power within itself that related to Sonic Vibrations, a very tricky power as it could break thing easily. Too easy.

L-Drago focused this power into a tiny ball and let it fall down to Flame Libra. Flame Libra caught the ball and felt a lot better because he was balanced. As he had control of the powers to some point, he could change what the powers looked like, he turned them into Bracelets one red, the other green.

"So, you wanted my help fighting a Pegasus?" Libra looked up at the giant purple dragon he called his friend.

"Yes, let's move along." L-Drago held out its hand, Flame Libra got on and the two flow off in the direction that L-Drago remembered the Pegasus had went in.


End file.
